


Вперемешку

by LeSweem



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Miles is a dork
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 01:42:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19367626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeSweem/pseuds/LeSweem
Summary: Она пахнет им.





	Вперемешку

Гвен просыпается на плече у Майлза.  
  
      Вернее, понимает она это не сразу. Поначалу даже льнет щекой ближе, довольная от того, как уютно и по-сонному тепло, но стоит шороху прошелестеть над ухом, а ей — несколько раз моргнуть, сфокусировавшись, как цунами из смущения и ступора проносится от макушки до самых кончиков пальцев ног. Одна из которых лежит поперек живота Майлза.  
  
      Только чудо удерживает ее от вскрика.  
  
      Распахнув глаза и в миг проснувшись, она хочет отпрянуть, резко вскочить и убежать, но Майлз коротко мычит — сдавленно и недовольно — и все в ней замирает. Тело на какую-то секунду цепенеет, и Гвен не может понять, от чего конкретно и сильнее: от того, что Майлз вот-вот проснется, обнаружит их в странной позе и постарается ретироваться на другую планету, или от того, что… она не хочет его тревожить?  
  
      Хмурая складка меж его бровей разглаживается, лицо расслабляется, и Гвен ловит себя на невольном разглядывании. Как расширяются и сужаются крылья его носа в поверхностных вдохах глубокого сна, как солнечные лучи, которым удалось пробиться через занавески, теряются в темных ресницах, но не приносят дискомфорта, как губы, привычно растянутые в улыбке, сейчас очерчены умиротворением.  
  
      Гвен определенно не хочет его беспокоить.  
  
      Вместо этого она благодарит небесных чуваков за способность бесшумно лазать по стенам, делает над Майлзом крюк и плавно приземляется у двери, сразу выскальзывая в коридор.  
  
      Так случилось, что ей пришлось остаться у Моралесов в Бруклине — ее браслет, с помощью которого она прыгала по вселенным, не вовремя разрядился, и Майлз предложил в качестве ночлега свой дом и свою комнату. Ночные смены родителей в больнице и участке совпали, и дом пустовал, однако ни Майлз, ни Гвен все равно не рискнули воспользоваться их спальней или спальней для гостей — часто, Джефферсон, чтобы не будить жену, отключался там. И было бы неловко, если бы он обнаружил там неизвестную, примерно ровесницу его сына.  
  
      Спустить Майлза на пол она тоже себе не позволила — «Как можно? Ведь это _я_ в _твоем_ доме!» — но и о том, чтобы Гвен легла на пол, вопроса не стояло — Майлз наотрез отказался. Упирался до последнего, краснел, а когда они зашли в тупик и подобрались едва ли не вплотную к представлению, что будут спать на одной кровати в отсутствии взрослых, вышел из комнаты и вернулся с горой подушек и мягких игрушек. Постройка ограды.  
  
      Вчера вечером это показалось им отличным выходом из ситуации. Сейчас же этот выход лежит на полу — сброшенный и никому ненужный. Там же скомкано и одеяло, которое Майлз все время отбирал «неспециально» и за которое они успели дважды побороться.  
  
      Гвен тогда пригрозила, что, если он дернет его еще раз, она закинет на него свои ледяные ноги, и была довольна подействовавшей угрозой.  
  
      Сейчас же Гвен смущенно краснеет. Босые ноги оказываются теплыми.  
  
      Пару раз поломившись не в те двери, Гвен наконец находит ванную, изнутри запираясь на замок — почему-то так сильнее кажется, что она оградилась от ситуации в комнате Майлза. Она примет душ, желательно горячий, вымоет вместе с волосами все те странные и непонятные мысли, что роятся в голове, мешают рационально думать, и вернется туда, словно ничего и не было — словно никаких струн в душе непоколебимой и твердолобой Гвен Стейси не было задето.  
  
      Она выкручивает краны в душевой кабинке на полную и замечает свое отражение в зеркале.  
  
      Футболка Майлза.  
  
      За неимением — очевидно же, почему — сменных вещей, Майлз ей предложил свой гардероб. Покопавшись в разнообразии и найдя парочку футболок, которые она бы с удовольствием забрала и не вернула назад (Гвен, что с тобой?), она вытянула самую непримечательную и самую длинную, явно не по размеру и самому Моралесу, доходящую ей до середины бедра, и понадеялась, что этого хватит. И этого действительно хватило.  
  
      Чтобы пропитаться запахом Майлза.  
  
      Гвен замечает не сразу — когда тянет за края и норовит снять — а стоит заметить, как останавливается в глупой позе и вдыхает полной грудью. Мускатные ноты, капля древесины и огромный океан, не определяющийся никакими духами мира, — нечто такое, что принадлежит только Майлзу и выделяет его одного.  
  
      Нечто теплое, заставляющее невольно прикрыть глаза и насладиться, уютное и пробирающееся под ледяную корку в грудине, согревающее острые шипы.  
  
      Гвен сдергивает футболку. Нет-нет-нет, совсем поехала рассудком, какие запахи и таяние льда? Это же бред!  
  
      Она мотает головой, вытряхивает все глупости из себя, стоит в одном белье в ванной человека, близкого по духу, друга — всего лишь друга! — и напарника, и откидывает ногой футболку дальше.  
  
      Но запах не уходит.  
  
      Он пробирается в ноздри, оседает где-то в глубинах, запоминаясь и отбирая возможность откреститься, и совместно с тем окунает в безграничное чувство безопасности, доверия. Гвен доверяет Майлзу — доверяет жизнь, доверяет самые страшные тайны — и этот аромат, рассыпанный по коже, словно вторит ей за хозяина: «Не волнуйся, я буду оберегать тебя, сохраню твои секреты».  
  
      Она собирает его ладонями, позволяет открыться и остановиться в ритме собственного сердца, насладиться и под шум льющейся воды задуматься о насущном.  
  
      Возможно, когда-нибудь она все же признается ему, что он ей нравится.  


***

  
  
      Майлз просыпается под звон будильника и обижает его мысленным проклятьем. В комнате привычно светло, бардачно (хоть он и не видит этого бардака из положения лежа) и тянет спать. Бахаясь носом на подушку обратно, он отмечает про себя, как странно, что она пахнет непривычно легко и цветочно.  
  
      «Мама ведь не стирала вчера» — вчера Рио поцеловала вечером и ушла на ночное дежурство в больницу, но вместо нее с ним осталась…  
  
      — Гвен?! — встрепенувшись, он наливается красным, рыщет по пустой комнате и слышит через сверх-слух шум воды в ванной.  
  
      Паника спадает мерно, когда как смущение только нарастает — воспоминания о том, как он проснулся посреди ночи и обнаружил ее у себя на груди, обнимающую поперек талии, предательски подкрадываются в голову и заставляют судорожно ей замотать. Жажда, которая разбудила его тогда, напоминает о себе с удвоенной силой сухим небом, но Моралес не спешит на кухню утолять ее.  
  
      Вместо этого он откидывается назад, ощупывая пальцы — незримый отпечаток памяти ее гладкой кожи, сокрытой жесткой тканью его футболки, мягкость волос и жар дыхания, упирающийся куда-то в ключицы, заставляет крупно вздрогнуть всем телом и перевернуться на живот, сдавленно взвыв.  
  
      Подушка все еще пахнет ей.  
  
      И Майлз готов найти в параллельной вселенной того маньяка-парфюмера из книжки и фильма, лишь бы он смог сделать флакончик похожих духов. Розы с добавлением ландышей и ноткой аромата самой Гвен. М-м-м.  
  
      — Наслаждаешься? — смешливый тон вынуждает спрятать красные щеки в подушку глубже.  
  
      — Твоя подушка мягче, знаешь? — ему хватает сил оторваться, напоследок сделав вдох, и посмотреть на нее — прямиком из ванной, с мокрыми волосами, влажной кожей на щеках и лбу. И все еще в его футболке.  
  
      — Определенно, — она хмыкает, ведя плечом. — Как насчет завтрака?  
  
      — Было бы неплохо, — он потягивается в удивлении. Неужели, она приготовит ему яичницу с беконом?  
  
      — Готовка на тебе, — но нет. Гвен выскакивает с хохотком в коридор — будто могло быть иначе? — и оставляет его вновь одного.  
  
      — Ну Гвен, — ворчит Майлз, хоть и прекрасно знает, что она этого не услышит, и оглядывается на постель, почти встав.  
  
      Смятая подушка с виднеющимся светлым волосом у самого края — Майлз сбрасывает его на пол, проводит по наволочке ладонью и втайне, пока никто не видит, делает последний вдох.  
  
      Она пахнет ею, и Майлзу это определенно нравится.


End file.
